‘ADHA 881’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘ADHA 881’ was one of several seedlings resulting from cross number 08-067 made in 2008 with female parent ‘Summit’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,039) and male parent ‘ADHA 75-2’. A single plant of ‘ADHA 881’ was selected in 2009.
In 2009 that single plant was asexually propagated in Toppenish, Wash. by softwood cuttings into 100 plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. These 100 plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2011 were asexually propagated by softwood cuttings in Toppenish, Wash. into approximately 450 plants which were then planted in Moxee, Wash. for further observation and evaluation. In 2012, the ‘ADHA 881’ plants were again expanded by softwood cuttings in Toppenish, Wash. which were then planted in Moxee, Wash. for observation and evaluation of a large scale test plot. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘ADHA 881’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and has remained true to type.